The Sword and the Seamstress
by hambor12
Summary: In the peace after the Darkrai incident, Leavanny is asked to do a commission piece for a certain aquatic Area Keeper. They're both looking for a way to fill a mate-shaped hole in their respective hearts. Things happen. [Samurott x Leavanny]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, third time's the charm. for once i'm publishing something that's at least mostly complete. Samurott and Leavanny have been two of my favorite pokemon, and I ship theme primarily because they were my powerhouses in Black and White 2. Also, because it's cute. Enough dawdling, enjoy the story, thank you for your time.**

 **LEAVANNY**

The court was calm. _As it should be_ , thought Leavanny. The trusted friend and attendant of the Queen, Leavanny was somewhat glad that the more pertinent troubles of the Arbor Area were dealt with by the Princess and her new little friends. Unfortunately, the lack of troubling issues to deal with left the Queen with more time to herself.

Even when the Arbor Area Court were simply just kids training under their parents, Serperior was always one for romance. Specifically, seeing romance, and setting up dates. Lilligant called it "shipping", and while Leavanny paid no mind to it before, with the then-Princess trying to make Eevee (now a Leafeon) date a passing Buneary, it was starting to become a problem as adults.

Leavanny was by default a shy bug, and not one for talking to others aside from the court and her ward Sewaddle. She mostly spent her time sewing and taking commissions for dresses and what not, being a Leavanny and all that.

Serperior seemed to read this as Leavanny being lonely, and thus looking for a mate. The reality of the situation was that the bug was fine being single. Yes, some days she would write in her diary about the men of the Arbor Area, but then again, she did that with everyone. Being the only tailor in the area did that for a working Pokemon. Still, boredom is a powerful motivator, and the Queen was getting quite bored.

Perhaps Leavanny shouldn't have jinxed the sudden arrival of her Queen on the scene, accompanied by a very confused Scizor.

"Leavanny! Darling!" shrilled the serpent. "I know you've been spending your nights all alone, and you know that I can't let a friend just languish like that!"

Leavanny looked at the Queen's unwilling companion as the Serperior draped herself onto a conveniently placed snake-sized chaise lounge. The two bugs made eye contact, and based on the ensuing face journey the Scizor embarked upon, he wasn't too happy about the situation either. Just as he was about to mouth something, the Queen (who had been going on about the wonders of romance and friendship) slithered up to Leavanny, who had been mentally tuning her out.

"-And that's why I, Queen Serperior, have brought in this fine specimen for you to consider. Oh yes, his name's Scizor."

"Thanks, Your Highness, for the date, but I'm not really interested. In fact," said Leavanny, as a realization dawned upon her, "this is the same Scizor from two weeks ago!"

"Yeah, I've been telling her that, miss," said the Scizor, drolly.

"Well, you could just give him a chance. Again," said Serperior. Leavanny shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but no. I get it, you're worried as a friend and as my boss, but like I've said, your Highness, I'm fine." Leavanny sighed. "Plus, I think someone's knocking at my door for commissions."

She didn't know that, but Leavanny wanted to leave the court as soon as possible before things got even more awkward.

######

Leavanny didn't live very far from the Royal Court, so it was a short walk, though thankfully one out of sight from any Court windows. What the bug didn't expect was for someone to actually be at her door. It was a small otter with white and blue fur, easily recognizable as Oshawott. Specifically, Samurott's ward Oshawott, the Princess's friend Oshawott. As she moved forward, the small otter noticed her approach.

"Miss Leavanny! There you are!" said Oshawott.

"Hello, young one," said Leavanny. She stifled a giggle at the playful, ineffectual manner of this kid at her doorstep. "What brings you here?"

"Official Cove Area business!" he stated proudly. "The Princess told me you were the best tailor in the area, correct?"

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Cove Keeper Samurott has a request for you! He told me to tell you that he wishes to commission a formal cape for the price of 70 berries."

Leavanny knew little about the Cove Keeper aside from some Arbor Area gossip. Apparently the Queen used to date him when they were in their second-stages, supposedly, and that at the moment he was single. _Based on the offer he seemed very generous, and Serperior had said he was handsome…_

She quickly pushed the thought out of her head. What was she thinking? Thinking like Serperior suddenly kinda shocked her. Didn't she just say to her superior (pun notwithstanding) that she was fine by herself?

"Miss?" Leavanny snapped out of it from the otter's question. She had forgotten that they were still outside her house talking about the job. The job from Samurott. Yes.

"I'll do. Just tell him to send me a letter with the details."

"Yes, ma'am! I won't let you down!" he said, before scuttering off towards the Cove Area. Humorously, he tripped on the way back, which made Leavanny giggle before realizing it was getting late. She quickly got inside, all while formulating ideas for this cape.

########

The next day, Leavanny was greeted by the Arbor Area's courier, an elderly Cacturne lady. Leavanny was a relatively good friend of the Cacturne, primarily because her jobs gave the cactus plenty of mail to deliver between the areas.

"Mornin', Leavanny!" said the Cacturne, in a cheerful version of a Cacturne's normal deep drawl.

"Good morning, Cacturne. I guess you have mail for me today, I suppose."

"Yep. Area Keeper letterhead, too. Getting friends in high places, eh?"

"Cacturne, I'm friends with Queen Serperior."

"Yes, kiddo, but to you she's not the Area Keeper. She's your friend. Area Keepers generally keep to their zone, and this one seems to be from the Cove Area."

"Oh, yes, that must be for my next job." Leavanny was given the letter by Cacturne. "Thanks."

"Y'know, he's single," said Cacturne.

"Have you been talking to Queen Serperior, Cacturne?"

"Like you said, I'm friends with her too," replied the cactus. "I have a lot of friends across the Park. Comes with being a courier."

"I know, but this is most definitely not for romance. I'm fine."

"Well, it's worked for me all these years, but I just want you to consider things. Now if you'll pardon me, I have rounds to make," Cacturne said before turning towards the next house.

"See you later!"

"Same!" said Cacturne, somewhat afar.

As the cactus disappeared past the treeline, Leavanny went back inside and sat down to read the letter.

 _Dear Leavanny,_

 _I am Samurott, Keeper of the Cove Area. I am writing to you to give you the details of the cape I have commissioned. Our mutual friend, Queen Serperior, as well as my apprentice's friend, Princess Snivy, seem to know you very well and have said many good things about your sewing. Honestly, the cape wasn't my idea, but Oshawott said I should have one for "formal reasons". He also said that I should talk to more people outside of work, but that's not important. He is my only son, and he at least has some of my instinct. I hope our arrangement handles well, and I hope to see your reply soon, either in person or by letter._

 _Regards,  
Samurott_

 _-P.S. I almost forgot, the measurement for the cape and its design are on the back of this paper. Sorry!_

Leavanny could tell a lot about Samurott from the letter as she read it over a few more times. For starters, he seemed to be an agreeable person. He wasn't boisterous about the request, and in fact seemed more interested in formalities and making a first impression rather than the job itself. Queen Serperior would've said this was an invitation to a date.

She snapped herself out of the weird stupor she was in. This was a job request, not a love letter. Turning the letter around, she saw that Samurott had already written his measurements as well as a basic idea for the cape. The information certainly was helpful for the tailor, as she had been coming up empty on ideas for the design when she had barely an idea of the person she was working for.

It would be a flowing regal mantle, in a deep navy blue to complement his fur, and shouldered with grand seashells. It would be rather simple, but doing the design would require her to go to the Cove Area and find someone who would know where to get these shells.

Leavanny decided to use this as an opportunity to finally meet this Samurott face to face. Normally, court business and Sewaddle took up her time, but with the relative peace of the Arbor Area, and Sewaddle (now a Swadloon), mostly away on her own adventures, Leavanny had the time to actually explore the PokePark outside of her home zone.

Was she starting to have feelings for this Samurott figure? Perhaps, she thought, but trivialities like romance aren't to be dwelled on. Better off alone, she had said. Though at the same time, as she walked towards the palace, was that really true for her?


	2. Chapter 2

**SAMUROTT**

 _Today was yet another quiet day in the cove area. Now with Darkrai dealt with, there isn't much to do. My ward seems to be infatuated with my colleague's daughter, which worries me. If he's distracted by the throes of romance, how will he be able to watch the Cove Area for any impending threats? Not like there are any, but my Samurott bones can't exactly do it all alone._

 _Still, the boy's pursuit of romance reminds me again that I am still without a mate, even after all these years. I still consider Oshawott a sort of son, but this desire is not one for the passing of bloodlines and whatnot. Queen Serperior keeps hassling me about that kind of thing, sending emissaries from the Arbor Area with invitations to "meet". I know that her own mate had passed a few years ago, but to seek me as a replacement seems off to me. With her own daughter in love with mine, I feel like the Queen sees me as a political connection more than anything else. As pretty as Queen Serperior is, I want my mate to share in the deep romantic love that I so deeply desire. A 'Mon can dream, I guess._

"Dad? Are you writing your love letters again?" Samurott jerked his head towards the door of his room, noticing his son, Oshawott, in the doorway. "You know you talk to yourself when you write."

"I do?" Samurott coughed. "How much did you hear?"

"The thing about you looking over my dates with Snivy, and something about not liking the Queen."

"… Don't tell her. And keep it down, please."

"Dad, I haven't. Oh, right, I came here to tell you that you have a visitor. It's about that cool cape I said you should get." Oshawott gleamed at the thought of being even by the hypothetical cape, as his father looked at him crossly.

"Can you tell her to wait? I want to keep this writing thing of mine a secret, y'know, with me being the Area Keeper and all that," said Samurott, quite sheepishly.

"I'm just gonna do the tea thing we always do with guests, Dad."

"And don't call me Dad in front of her! It's 'Sir'"

"Yes, sir!" said Oshawott as he bounded down out of the room to the main table.

Samurott sighed. Ever since his mate passed away a few years back, Samurott had been pretty lonely, especially after gaining the position of Area Keeper in addition to being a single dad. The last things his wife said before passing on was to find someone new, but as of yet nobody he found seemed to be the one. So, the sea lion mostly spent his time wishing for someone new to drop in his life, his options in the Cove Area long exhausted.

His fellow Area Keeper, Queen Serperior, had tried on several occasions to set herself up with him, but the idea of getting involved with the complicated politics of the Arbor Area would certainly overwhelm him.

As he hid away the rest of his writing materials, he made himself into the main room of his house. It was here he met the visitor, Leavanny, who was currently occupying herself with a conversation with Oshawott and Snivy, who his son failed to mention was here.

"Oh, Dad, I mean, Sir, can I go out to the Crag Area with Snivy? Not like on a date or anything, but Tepig apparently wants to show us something," said the otter, making baby-doll eyes at his superior.

Samurott grunted. "Yes. Yes, you can."

Oshawott and Snivy excused themselves as Samurott sat down across from the remaining guest.

"You must be Leavanny, I assume?"

"Y-yes," replied the bug. If Samurott didn't know any better he'd say she was blushing.

"What, um, were they talking about?" said Samurott. Normally he'd be more confident, but after Oshawott, who he knew wasn't exactly subtle, so loudly revealed that Samurott, the fierce and brave Cove Area Keeper, had been writing sappy love letters gossiping about the Queen. Especially considering that he'd seen Leavanny by the Queen during the inter-Area meetings.

Leavanny hesitated slightly, as if in a haze. "They were talking about you, I guess. How you're single, and how Snivy's mother wants you to find someone." The bug seemed shy for some reason.

"I see." There was an awkward silence as he realized that the Leavanny had said that remark as if she had been experiencing the same thing. Was she also without a mate? No, he thought. Too coincidental, and most definitely a setup of some kind. The silence continued.

The ice was broken by Leavanny. "So, about the cape…"

"YES!" Samurott was yelling, which startled the bug. He quickly toned it down. "Sorry. So the cape? Did you like the design, or is it too ostentatious?"

"No, it's really good, actually! I just came here to maybe meet you, and possibly get some help with the shells," said Leavanny. She seemed to be more focused than before. Something seemed to be distracting her from what the two kids said. "I don't really live in a place where I can find these really nice shells I need for the pauldrons."

"The what?" Samurott cocked his head quizzically.

"The shoulder things. I just thought maybe I could have you help me find the shells, since y'know, I could fit them with you there, and you would have more experience than finding shells than I certainly would. It's the last thing I need for this cape of yours."

"Well, shells are kind of the thing of Samurotts, so I guess I can help you. We can do it right now if you want." Samurott stopped himself, before going red in the face. "GETTING SHELLS. That's what I meant."

He shook his head. What was going on with him today? Just because there was a female Pokemon in his house? This was just business, he told himself. But inside, he secretly hoped that maybe, just maybe, that this job's reward may be more than what he expected.

#########

Samurott and Leavanny made themselves to a small beach cave on the fringes of the Cove Area and the sea. It was picturesque already, but Samurott knew that the real reason why this place was semi-famous was for the abundance of shells of many sizes. He'd hoped that nobody had already taken all the big, shoulder-sized shells already, but then again, it was already evening, and there weren't many footprints. It would be a quiet, mostly uninterrupted excursion.

He turned his head to face his companion. She was visibly impressed at the sight, though something else seemed to be on her mind. Samurott decided to break the ice this time.

"So… See any shells you think would work?" he said. Leavanny snapped out her mental haze to reply.

"Yeah… I think I already know which ones I want to use from here," Leavanny said, walking towards a pair of large conch-like shells by the sea line. "Um, Area Keeper?"

"You can call me Samurott."

"How did you find out about this place?"

Well, I guess it wasn't a secret to her. "My… mate showed me this place. It was her father's secret spot. She told me to keep an eye on it before she passed away." That, and to find someone new.

"I-I'm sorry I asked…" Leavanny looked down dejectedly.

"No, it's fine. I just don't normally talk about my history about this place. It's hard to look back fondly if everything's all uncomfortable and stuff." He was becoming awfully casual for someone he just met. The two found themselves at another silence.

"Can we just talk for a while?" said Samurott.

"What?"

"It's just so hard to find someone to talk to who isn't a kid and also not groveling in awe and fear of the big strong Area Keeper. You, you already know me past my image, even just a little bit. I just thought I should capitalize on that."

Leavanny's eyes lit up at the request. "S-sure."

The two sat down on a clear spot by the beach, given shade by the cave and a view of seashells reflecting the afternoon sun into the Cove Area. Leavanny was still carrying the two conches, so she put them down in a safe place, though there was nobody to even steal them.

"Samurott, you seem to be kind individual. I'm sure your mate would be proud of who you are now."

"Yeah. I miss her, quite a bit, but it's hard to mourn when you have to break up a fight between two Pokemon over a Big Berry every 30 minutes." He chuckled before continuing. "I just hope my kid can take up the reins."

Samurott stared into the distance. "So what's your story, miss?"

"I'm not that interesting-"

"I'm here. I'm kind of detective. I can read your face, and you've been acting as if you've got something you want to say."

"I'm just a humble servant of Queen Serperior. Nothing much to say there. I have Swadloon, but she's my ward/apprentice if anything. Most of the time I do commissions like yours for other Pokemon. Lately though, the Queen's been trying to set me up with someone."

That piqued Samurott's interest. "Hmm?"

"I'm single. Always have been. Haven't found the right 'Mon yet, and I was fine with it. But Serperior kept setting me up with Pokemon I didn't really care for. She's been doing this ever since the Wish Park Incident was settled. It's just that sometimes, I think she may be right, that I do need a mate in my life…"

Leavanny let out a deep sigh before snapping up, her face red upon realizing what she had said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on there. I-I think I should go."

She picked up her things. "T-Thank you, though, Samurott," Leavanny said, hurriedly before quickly running back towards the main Cove Area.

"Wait!" shouted Samurott. But it was too late. Leavanny was already out of sight. He wanted to tell her that she had forgotten to do the fittings, but his mind wanted him to say something else.

If he didn't know any better he was…

Falling in love again.

 _Was Leavanny the one for him?_


	3. Chapter 3

**LEAVANNY**

"Leavanny?"

The Bug-type perked up from her seat at the meeting room. Her friends were staring at her weirdly, mainly because she'd been in a weird haze for the past 30 minutes.

"You've been acting strange lately," said Liligant. She bore an expression of concern, the best that one could do without a mouth. "Like…"

"Are you seeing someone?" chimed in Serperior.

"I was going to say sick, but yeah, let's go with that, your Highness."

Leavanny knew they were right. It had been a week since she had met Samurott and had the weird seashell-talk date. Her abruptly ending the excursion out of anxiety had gotten to her.

"I'm fine, I was just up all night working on the cape." That much was at least true. She felt that to make up for being a rude guest she would make the cape perfect for its recipient. Even as skilled and fast a tailor as Leavanny was, making a cape for a quadruped was somewhat difficult, but she managed, making a beautiful, regal mantle fit for a king.

"That's not what I asked, dearie. I asked if you went out with a special someone yet?" If there was one thing that Leavanny could describe Serperior as, it would be _persistent_.

"Where did you even get that?" asked Leavanny incredulously.

"She's… kinda right, your Highness" admitted Liligant. "Where did that even come from? Very out of the blue."

"Leavanny, you visited the Cove Area a week ago, I presume?" Leavanny froze in her seat.

"My daughter's little boyfriend is quite the talker. Not a very good keeper of secrets." Liligant's eyes shifted back and forth between the Queen and Leavanny. The Bug-type was beginning to panic.

"Area Keeper Samurott? I didn't think he'd be your type." And there was the bombshell.

Leavanny was quivering in her seat.

Liligant turned to the Queen, still not exactly sure what was going on. "Wait, what does Keeper Samurott have to do with this? I'm not exactly tuned in to what you guys are picking up."

"I'm not dating him! It was just for the commission!" Leavanny realized she was getting flustered. "Your Highness, it's nothing!"

She crossed her scythes and turned away from the serpent. She knew very well that this wasn't helping her case.

"You visited the Area Keeper… and you went on a date with him?"

"Liligant!" snapped Leavanny.

"Serperior," referring to the Queen by her first name for emphasis, "I broke it off. It was going too fast for my liking. It was really nothing. I just have to give him the cape and we don't have to talk any further."

Leavanny stood up from her seat and began walking towards the door.

"You know, he really does like you," piped a small voice from across the hall. It was Princess Snivy. Everyone in the room stopped to look at her.

"Miss Leavanny, Mother is right in that Oshawott is terrible at keeping secrets. Like the fact that his father has been writing about you the entire past week or so."

Leavanny remained silent.

"It's all really sappy stuff, the kind of thing Oshawott hates, but honestly it's really sweet of the Area Keeper." Serperior was beaming.

Snivy looked at her mother and then back at Leavanny. "Before you ask, no, this isn't one of Mother's little set-ups. Honestly, she was trying to set Samurott up with Liligant."

"What."

"Leavanny, I respect you quite a bit. I know that as you said, you broke things off, and you might be thinking he's taking it as hard as you, but he's not. There's no hard feelings."

Leavanny did not turn around but finally spoke up. "You sure?"

"I'm sure. If there's one thing Oshawott is other than candid or goofy, it's honorable. He's not much of a liar when it comes to his home life."

Leavanny thought about the Princess's words for a minute. "Thank you. I have to go," she said, before starting off towards the Cove Area.

The court was quiet.

"You were trying to set _me_ up with _Samurott_? Not someone like Bisharp or Leafeon or anything?"  
"It was more for him than you, you know. Like a friend-ship or something."

"I don't know how to take that, Your Highness."


	4. Chapter 4

**SAMUROTT**

" _The sword and the seamstress, hand in hand in beautiful courtship. Her delicate touch navigates the rugged heart of a lovelorn warrior…"_

"Dad?" Samurott jumped at Oshawott's unannounced entry.

"Oshawott! Don't scare me like that. Also, 'sir'."

"You have a visitor!"

"Tell them I'm still busy."

"It's that lady you really like! She said she wants to talk to you and stuff."

Samurott's face turned red. Leavanny was here? He'd spent the entire past week simply mulling over what he was going to say to her when they met again, his heart beating faster at the mere thought of possibly confessing his attraction to her.

As he mulled the situation over, he realized that she might just be here to present the cape. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if his romantic advances drive her off. Again, his heart beat faster, this time in fear.

"Sir!" yelled Oshawott. "Snivy says it's not nice to keep a lady waiting."

Samurott snapped out of his panicked state. His kid was right; by stalling he was making things worse for both him and Leavanny.

Picking himself off his chair he walked over back into his house's main room and saw that Leavanny was indeed here. She looked just as worried as he was. Samurott made himself to the seat opposite from the bug, attempting to swallow his worries all the while.

He turned to the small otter. "I think I want to talk to Miss Leavanny in private, son." Oshawott, without a ward, nodded and made his way outside.

"Snivy told me," said Leavanny. "I'm… sorry for leaving so abruptly last week." She was still looking out the semi-open door. She turned to Samurott.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Samurott… I know we've only known each other this intimately for a while…"

Leavanny's face was cherry-red as she spoke. "I… love you."

She turned away from Samurott, her face hot with embarrassment. Samurott stood dumbstruck for a while, comprehending the insect's confession.

"I know I'm just a servant of the Queen, and you're the Area Keeper. You have so many options, and there's so many more fish in the sea than some bug like me. But I really care about you. I feel embarrassed just saying this." She sighed, an air of dejected sorrow permeating her tone.

Samurott finally spoke up. "Leavanny, I love you too."

Sitting down next to Leavanny, the sea lion continued. "My late wife told me to find someone new. Someone kind, and beautiful. Someone who I could spend the rest of my life with. Leavanny, you're all of those things. I would be honored to be with someone like you."

Samurott was taken by surprise by Leavanny's reaction. Without a word or warning she pulled herself up to the sea lion's face and kissed Samurott straight on the lips. Although shocked by the unexpected kiss, Samurott quickly returned the affection, wrapping his strong but gentle arms around Leavanny's abdomen to pull her closer.

Although certainly very tender, the kiss was admittedly pretty awkward, with Samurott's snout not really melding well with Leavanny's round face. Still, the two continued on with their kiss, Leavanny enjoying Samurott's strong arms and the tickling of his mustache, Samurott feeling the delicate grip of the seamstress's blades and the cute soft moans of pleasure escaping Leavanny's mouth.

After what seemed to be the longest few minutes of their lives, Samurott and Leavanny broke from their kiss. In their passionate moment Leavanny had found herself sprawled beneath the quadruped's form onto the floor. Flustered by the unintended suggestive position, the two Pokemon stood up from the ground, the blush on their face still as red as when they started.

"I'm sorry, Miss Leavanny, I didn't mean to-"

She put her blade to his lips. "Don't be."

The second kiss was much better.

#########

"I never even gave you the cape."

"I found something much better."

"Snivy did say you were the sappy type."

"It's getting a bit late… Do you want me to escort you home?"

"You don't need to do that, Samurott. All I want now is to be with you."

"I'd like that, Leavanny."

 **END**


End file.
